


Happy Father’s Day, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bacon, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Daughters, Eggs, Family, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises, Talking, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny spends quality time with his children, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 1





	Happy Father’s Day, Danno:

*Summary: Danny spends quality time with his children, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was rare that Detective Danny “Danno” Williams had a calm morning, Plus, It was Father’s Day, & he was in the best mood possible. He has his children with him, & he couldn’t ask for anything more. Plus, He doesn’t have to do anything important, which was a win. He is gonna have a family day, & it is gonna be perfect.

As Danny was sleeping, & relaxing in bed, Grace & Charlie were making breakfast in bed for their father, “Great job on the juice, Charlie”, Grace Williams praises her little brother on her chore. “Thank you, Gracie”, The Little Boy said with a toothy grin. They finished up, & went towards their father’s bedroom, which was near the kitchen. They were ready to pull off the most epic surprise ever, cause their dad is the greatest.

“Danno !”, Grace & Charlie exclaimed in unison, as they knocked on the door, & they came in. They set up the breakfast, while, the blond was smiling the biggest smile on his face. “Thank you, Guys, This is fabulous”, Danny said to his kids, as they got on the bed, & joined him. It was a great start to the day ahead.

“This is terrific, Guys, Thank you so much”, The Proud Father said, as he took a look at the toast, eggs, & bacon on his plate that was sitting on the tray. “You deserve it, Danno”, Charlie piped in, & Grace added, “You are the best dad in the world”, as the young teenager smiled at him. It just warmed the shorter man’s heart to hear that.

“Well, You are terrific kids, I appreciate this, & I am yours, So we have the whole day, Anything that you want to do....We will do it”. Both Williams kids shook their heads “no”, & said this to him, as a response to it. “Danno, This is about you, & it’s your day”, Charlie said adding, “We love you, Danno, We just want to hang out with you”. The Blond said, “I love you too, Kiddos”, & they all hugged, & shared sweet kisses. Then, They planned out their day, & Danny loves the fact that his kids took the initiative, & planned this for him, He can’t wait to spend the day with them.

The End.


End file.
